Not So Close
by cloudshades
Summary: I DONT OWN NARUTO! Hinata's the new girl at Konoha High. She's super sexy and super sarcastic. But where did that shy stutter go ? She's hiding something. She's gotta past that she left in New Zealand ... but will it come back to haunt her ? R&R.
1. Half Of My Heart

one - half of my heart.

_A/N; Don't own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters, just the plot. Although I wish I did … I don't. _

_E N J O Y ! !_

Hinata walked out the front door. _Piece of crap if you ask me. _She thought. She was a bit late. But by the way Neji drove, they were there 8 minutes before the bell. Hinata wore a plain black t-shirt that hugged her body perfectly, and purple skinny jeans with her white chucks. Wasn't much but she got a few stares. Great, just what the new kid needs. To enter school in the middle of the semester and have everyone stare at her. Guys lusting. Girls being jealous. Hinata gave them all a man-eating smile. Neji frowned at the guy friendly attention.

"I don't like this, Hina." Neji muttered.

"Seems like it's going to be an interesting year. Us being Juniors. Hinabi being a freshman. You being the over-protective brother, as you are. Man, there are a lot of cute guys. Remind me why I spent my time in New Zealand when I could've got it in with-"

"HINA!" Neji sighed with relief that Hinata didn't finish that sentence. A blonde ran to Hinata and gave her a hug. She was just how Hinata remembered. Blonde. Pretty. Slim, and over excited. And loud. She hugged the blonde back. _God, I did miss this chick. _Hinata thought.

"Hey, Ino." She said smoothly. "I missed you."

Ino let go of Hinata and stared into her eyes. "Looks to me like the lavender in your eyes have gotten darker." Ino stepped back and looked Hinata up and down. "Everything's changed. You look more … sexy, and emo, but veeeeeery sexy." Hinata saw Neji frown from the corner of his eye.

"Hina-" Neji began but Hinata cut him off.

"Neji, I'm just trying to piss you off. All in all I really hate this attention. Back in New Zealand I was kind of mocked 'cos of my emo style, I liked it that way. Made me realize my true friends there. Here .." She huffed. "Here is different. Maybe, I'm going to have to start dressing like a slut." Hinata shrugged. As she said that a girl with bubblegum pink hair walked in. Short skirt. Low cut singlet. Stilettos. Everything Hinata avoided in a person.

"Actually, I take that back, Neji. Emo's good." Hinata sighed. _Mental Note; Stay away from her. _

"Hn." Neji replied and walked off. Leaving her and Ino to catch up.

"So … what's Neji's social status around here?" Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"Jock." Ino shrugged. "He's pretty hot. He's pretty much wanted by most of the chicks at school. He's mean and lean … but suuuper sexy." Ino laughed as they walked towards their chemistry class.

"Ew." Hinata replied. _Sure he's good looking, but he's my brother. _

"You're probably one of the few who would say that about Neji." Ino mused.

"That's because he's my brother, Ino."

"Whatever. So, tell me about New Zealand. Any hot guys?" Ino eagerly asked.

"Yeah. The place was full of them. I'm so glad father sent me there for a couple years when I was younger. Sure, I missed you, Hinabi and Neji, but it was such a great experience." She smiled at the thoughts.

"Anything else interesting happen?" Ino smile. May as well tell her. She is, of course, my best friend. Hinata can trust her with anything. Even the most craziest but pleasurable moment of her life.

"Actually. It was last year …" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I, ah, lost my … virginity." I looked around nervously.

"OH MY FUCKING GAWD!" Ino exclaimed. Hinata looked around and covered Ino's mouth with her hand.

"Shut the fuck up!" She muttered to her best friend. Everyone was staring at the pair now.

"Oh shit. Sorry." Ino shrugged. "You lost your virginity." She whispered to Hinata and Hinata nodded. "To who?"

"This blonde guy named Chris. He wasn't exactly my boyfriend. We liked each other. Then one thing led to another, and I lost my virginity. Probably the best night on my life." Hinata laughed.

"Slut." Ino nudged Hinata. "Did you do it again?"

"That story's for another time, Ino." Hinata kept walking. Ino stopped dead in her tracks lost in thought. Then she snapped out of it.

"Slut!" Ino repeated and Hinata couldn't help but laugh as well.

Chemistry couldn't go any slower. Hinata was still getting those lustful and jealousy looks as she sat in the back of the class writing notes. She was pretty sure she was the only emo in the class. She didn't notice the angry guy sitting on the other side of class staring intensely at her. Trying to figure her out. She looked different. Kind but badass. A hot badass. Yamato-Sensei was teaching something that Hinata didn't bother to listen to. She already knew that she'd pass the class anyway, and then the bell rand for 2nd period, which was P.E.

_Easiest subject out there. Watch me thrash you all. _Hinata thought. Hinata changed into her Canterbury shorts she fell in love with while in New Zealand, she changed her top and put on a black singlet and brought out her breast in the politest way. **(A/N: if there's a polite way.) **And just like she assumed, they were running laps. Hinata stayed in the same composure the whole time. Listening to music from her iPod touch.

_**Oh, baby, please don't leave me now. Kiss me 'till the sun goes down**_

_**Please don't leave me now. Kiss me 'till the sun goes down. **_

Hinata admitted that she did enjoy Kiwi (New Zealand) music. There's was just a vibe about it. It was so real, and unlike other music these days … it wasn't mainstream. She really loved the music. She was over lapping the kids that were the slowest and slowly catching up to the crowd that was going at 'normal' speed. Her and Neji were the ones ahead of the class, but Hinata was further ahead of Neji. She smirked. Finally something she could beat Neji at. She slowed down so that Neji and her were running at the same speed. As they entered their second to last lap around the school field , she spoke to Neji barely sounding like she was puffed. If she was tired and struggling, she was damn good a hiding it.

"Give you a race? One and a half laps to go. Loser does the winner's chores for a week." Hinata purposed.

Neji simply nodded and they set off. Hinata in front for the rest of that lap and then Neji came up and was at the same speed. The he was in front. Hinata pressed her lips together. She was beginning to sweat and she hated that. As they entered their last lap it was all about the sprinting. They were at the same speed the whole way. Then the last 10 meters, Hinata's breathing was becoming more uneven but she refused to let Neji win. She pushed herself to go faster and in the end they both couldn't tell who won. It was just too damn close that when she asked Asuma-Sensei who the winner was, he couldn't tell either.

"Fuck" Hinata muttered and lay down on the cool grass to catch her breath. They called it a tie.

Hinata walked to the changing room to change back into her normal clothes. Completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her in amazement and that she gained the title of 'Every Guy's Dream Girl' in just 2 periods. Neji wasn't pleased with all the stares Hinata's butt was getting.

_Thank God it's interval now. _Hinata sighed with relief as the bell rang. She walked out of the changing rooms and went to her locker. _Locker … 124. Ah, found it. _She took out her key, opened the locker and stuffed all her belongings in there and went to find Ino.

"New girl!" Someone called out in a way that would send shivers down a shy girl with a stutter's spine. Good thing Hinata wasn't a shy girl with a stutter anymore. Hinata whipped around to see who called her. Hinata figured the random was talking to her. She saw the bubblegum pink haired girl walk towards her. Her stilettos making noise in the corridor. _I new she was going to approach me. I just knew it. Great. Strawberry gum. Yuck. _Hinata tried to look polite and smiled. When really she just wanted to ignore her and walk away. The girl stood in front of Hinata just an inch taller but if she wasn't in her pretty stilettos strawberry bubblegum would be shorter than.

"Hi." Hinata greeted cheerfully with a hit of sarcasm.

"Shut it. Only one rule around here. I rule the school. If you do anything to disrespect me, I'll make sure that your stay in Konoha is a living hell." She smiled bitterly.

_Oh wow, my instincts were right. _"You really are a bitch." Hinata said as the girl began to walk away. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around swiftly to glare at Hinata.

"Oh, I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. You should be sorry, girly. Your 'rules' are nothing but a piece of shit made up by a spoilt brat who gets what she wants." I shot at her.

"I am Sakura Haruno," She began to gloat. _Oh, no. this is where she tells me about how rich her family is. Blah Blah Blah, massive empire. _"My family-" I then cut her off.

"I don't give a fuck about your family, Sakura." I noticed that a small crowed was beginning to form around us and Ino was behind them. Watching me in amusement … and Neji. "I'm Hinata Hyuga." Sakura looked at Hinata in shock then at Neji. She gave her a _this-isn't-over _look and walked away.

_Oh hell, made an enemy on my very first day. _Quick glace at the girls the followed Sakura out. _Correction; Enemies. _

Ino introduced Hinata to her bunch of friends; Tenten, a pretty girl who doesn't talk much, but has loads to say. Temari, a chick who's straight forward and always speaks her mind. Kiba, a cute kid who carries a cute dog with him on his head. The she pointed out the category of groups.

Jocks: Neji Hyuga, the muscular meanie who is really a big softie when he wants to be. Shino Aburame, a quite 'nobody' with a sense of humour no one gets to see. Shikamaru Nara, a lazy, sleepy guy who always looks bored and out of his mind when really he's just planning his next jump. Sasori Akasuna, a read head softie who really just wants to be loved. Gaara, a read headed emotionless fighting machine … super badass. **(A/N: And Gaara's last name is …?) **

Skanks/Popular Chicks: Sakura Haruno, bubblegum headed bitch. Karin, red head who follows Sakura everywhere just to get to Sasuke Uchiha. Konan, purple headed pretty weirdo. Rin, plain Rin, hates Sakura, hangs round cos she has this weird crush on Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura is his favourite student.

Serious Badasses: Hidan, super sexy body, breaks hearts, breaks school property, breaks bones. Itachi Uchiha, emo sexy muscular guy, Sasuke's brother. Deidara, blonde guy with the nice smile. Pain, scary, very scary, with his nose piercing.

Popular Badasses; Sasuke Uchiha, the silent black haired emo that doesn't smile. Naruto Uzumaki, the over joyous blonde that so full of spirit :D

Shit Stirrers; Choji Akimichi, the over-weight guy always holding food and looks like he's wearing underwear on his head. Rock Lee, complete wannabe, stirring shit for fun, being a teacher's pet because Gai's the only real role model in his life. Kankuro; major flirt, always trying to get it in. They're all a future fail.

Loner; Sai … cute smile, cute everything.

"Cute everything?" Hinata smirked. "I'm sensing someone's got a little crush on a certain 'loner'"

"Well, everyone's in love with Sasuke and I just don't feel that vibe. I guess I have a soft spot for loners." Ino teased. Yes, Hinata was a little bit of a loner when they first meet, and Hinata would still call her self a bit of a loner. She's anti-social but easy to make friends with. Funny and sarcastic but the funny side is the side you don't often see. The sarcastic side on the other hand … :D

"Hn." He was pretty cute, but Hinata was looking for anything. Really, she just wanted to pass Junior year and go on to be a Senior. Sure, there'd be little school girl crushes and hook ups in the changing rooms, but Hinata wasn't the serious type of person. She fooled around. She wasn't in it for the long hold. Commitment issues? She didn't know, but she is fine just the way she is. _Or am I?_ Hinata finished eating her apple and made her way to English. The only class that made her stand up and introduce herself. Again, she had that same emo boy from Chemistry glare daggers into her.

_What's so special about her? Yeah, she's hot but that's it. Noting special. _Sasuke thought. He was sitting at the back watching Kakashi-Sensei look her up and down like the pervert he is. Something about her made him want to … get closer to her. Then Kakashi-Sensei made her sit in the only seat that was available … beside Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata rolled her eyes at the jealous looks the girls gave her.

_What's so special about Uchiha anyways? Sure, he good looking and has that bad boy look, _The look Hinata looks for in a guy. _But something about him makes me want to stay away from him. Or get closer to him. _As it was mentioned, Hinata isn't big on commitment so if she was to be with someone where would be on falling in love. Or strings attached. It'd be all free.

As she took her seat, she didn't say a word to him. She just did her work. Then they had to partner up and explain to each other something about Romeo and Juliet. Hinata didn't care much for Romeo and Juliet. She wasn't someone who believed in love. It was all a bunch of mumbo jumbo to her.

"Well, I think…" Sasuke began.

"It's a piece of shit?" Hinata guessed. "Yeah, me too." She smiled.

Sasuke was take back a little bit. "What makes you think that?"

"Love. Who does all the crap they do for love? I wouldn't, and this play is supposed to relate to most teens these days, when really people would be too much of a coward to do the shit Romeo and Juliet did. People are too big on their image, and who's to say that their maturity level was the same as ours. Juliet was 14 and Romeo, 17. The would've 'thought' they know love, when really, like most teen, it was them going through their rebellion stages." Hinata spoke with passion. _Kind of like the rebellion I'm going through … sort of. _

"You speak wise words, Hinata." A voice that wasn't Sasuke's came in front of her. She looked up to see Kakashi-Sensei with a proud look in his eyes. "Not everyone likes the play but very few can explain why they don't like it. You're good. I have a feeling you'll do well in this class." Kakashi-Sensei smiled and then walked away.

"Hn. If you feel that way about the play … how do you feel about … love?" Sasuke asked and Hinata focused her attention on him.

"Non-existent in my book. If I was to describe it in one word it would be … fail." Hinata smiled at Sasuke. "Wasn't expecting me to say that, huh? Well, what do you think about it?"

"Waste of time." Was all he replied with.

_A/N: Hey, thanks for reading eh. Hope you really enjoyed it :D I enjoyed writing it. So, review please. And I'll be up with the next chapter real soon. Its my first fan fiction and I've been wanting to write one for a while and then my mate J.Z introduced me to Naruto and I instantly fell in love with it. (: On the names of the chapters don't really go with what the actual chapter is about, they are just names of songs.. This chapter is Half Of My Heart - John Meyer ft. Taylor Swift. Oh, and the song that Hinata listened to while in Gym class is Sun Goes Down - Nesian Mystik . Yeah, I'm from New Zealand, and if you look up the song on Youtube, I know that you wont regret it. They really are great. I grew up listening to them and they just split a few months ago but you know how music is … lives on. Thanks again for reading this chapter. I'm really just coasting along. I cant spoil it because I don't even know what's going to happen next. I don't even know how Hinata and Sasuke are supposed to get together. :D but hopefully it'll all work out. :D Ciao. xox_


	2. Living The Crash

two - living the crash.

_LIVING THE CRASH - I AM GIANT._

_A/N; You already know who actually owns Naruto. So … yeah._

Lunch time. The best hour on a school day :D Hinata got her doughnut and pieces of fruit. She was picking apart the doughnut a putting it in her mouth piece by piece. She was deep in thought . Back to the conversation she had with Uchiha in English.

"_Non-existent in my book. If I was to describe it in one word it would be … fail." Hinata smiled at Sasuke. "Wasn't expecting me to say that, huh? Well, what do you think about it?" _

"_Waste of time." Was all he replied with._

"_Aw, true." This guy is goood. "Which means you're still keen on falling in and out." She assumed._

"_No. If love doesn't exist. Then the bastard that made it up must have been a smart one if people everywhere think that they're in love." Sasuke smirked._

"_Hn." Hinata frowned. "I like you, Uchiha. Don't look to much into it. I know I'm going to hate you sooner or later." With that the bell rang and Hinata left._

Hinata found the library half way through lunch and had a wonder around. The library was quiet as hardly any students were in there, but she did spot Sai. She smiled and kept walking. She was like that. Quite and alone. Until the accident and then things changed. When she began to shut people out. She shock the memory off. _I'm never reliving that. Ever again. _She pulled out her iPod touch and switched to a song that would block everything out

._**You've got a lot to say, for the one that walked away.**_

_**I give you take, its the way it's always been.**_

_**Oh, how do i know? if i should stay or just go.**_

_**The bottom line is this way that I'll never know.**_

_**Stay with me. Stay with me ...**_

Hinata left the library and bumped into Kiba and Akamaru. They talked and laughed and shared interests. He was a very friendly guy and easily likeable. He asked Hinata about her life. Her experiences in New Zealand. _No way. I'm not corrupting this kid's mind. He's too sweet. _

"What city were you in?" Kiba asked. Curious kid he is. We walked into last period Geography and took our seats beside each other. She sat beside the window. Gai-Sensei was running a bit late so they just sat there and Hinata was wondering if she should change the subject.

"Christchurch." She muttered below her breath and then I heard him gasp. It was to be expected.

"So you were there when they had that massive earthquake last year … and in February?" You can't blame the kid. He was just curious.

"Can we just drop the subject, Kiba?" Hinata said harshly. The Gai-Sensei came in and began the lesson. Hinata tried to pay attention but she felt bad for the way she talked to Kiba. She ripped out a piece of paper from her book and scribbled down some words and a bunch of letters.

_**I'm sorry about before. Touchy subject. **_

She slid it over to Kiba who read it and smiled. He got his pen and scribbled back.

_**No. Dw. I brought it up. **_

Hinata read it over and she felt relief. She didn't want to make someone as sweet as Kiba not like her. He really seems like a guy you can trust. She sat through Geography thinking about how long this day is, and how there's more to come. Hinata frowned. The bell rang. Hinata and Kiba walked out and there was Neji waiting for her. Kiba and Hinata chatted about which way they lived and surprisingly, they lived on the same street. Hinata told Neji that she'd walk home with Kiba and Akamaru. The talked about a lot of things. Kiba's sister, Hana and his mother, Tsume. Kiba's a little short-tempered but he means well. They talked about a lot in the 30 minute walk home. When they were little. Hinata found Kiba to be sincere and cautious towards her feelings. She opened up to him about on her 3rd birthday she was kidnapped by villagers from outside of Konoha.

"I don't remember much. I just remember being in pain a lot. Seems like the only memory that stand out. You know some of Konoha's clans are real traditional? Well, that's sort of how the Hyuga clan is. Big on family and pride. There was this peace treaty shit that went down and it failed. So they kidnapped me. The Yamanaka clan has always been close to the Hyuga clan. That's how Ino and I became best friends. Then when I turned 7, I was sent to live with my mother's sister. You know, so they could straighten me up and turn me into an Heiress that's actually worth to be the next leader of The Hyuga Clan." Hinata smiled sadly.

"Do you think moving to New Zealand did any good?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. I think so, I know that if I was never sent there then I wouldn't be the person I am today, but if I look back on the past event in Christchurch …" She trailed off.

Kiba was silent.

"Trust me, there are things I wish I could take back. Things I'm not proud of." _Like, what happened before the September earthquake and the things I did before the February earthquake. _Hinata sighed sadly. "A lot of lives would have been happier if I didn't move to New Zealand. I … did a lot of damage." Hinata said sadly. Then she smiled. "I had this ridiculous stutter and was very self-conscious. The stutter took a lot to get rid of, I was always shy and always stood behind someone. Everything was a threat to me. Then the earthquake … things happened … and I changed. Became more distant and angry and shallow. I just … stopped caring about the world."

Kiba wanted to ask what happened during the earthquake so badly but he didn't wasn't to pry. It must have taken a lot to tell him this. He didn't want to force out what she was trying to forget. _She's broken. _Kiba thought. He liked her. Not in the lovely feeling way, but in a way that friends like each other. He wanted to protect her. To be her friend. They stayed silent for the last 2 minutes of their walk home and parted ways saying a short and muttered farewell to each other. Kiba was honoured that she trusted him with her past.

Hinata walked into the Hyuga household to see Neji with his arms folded and a stern look on his face. Of course she didn't notice him. She just thought about how easy it was for her to tell Kiba all the things that she couldn't tell Ino or talk to Neji about. She was grateful that she has someone like that around. Maybe one day he'd be the one to hear about what happened during the 2 major Christchurch earthquakes from herself. It made her smile to know he'd be there. Neji saw her genuine smile and cleared her throat. Hinata's head snapped up to she Neji's stiff posture and stern look.

"Oh. Neji-nii-san. It's you." She muttered happily. She was in a daze.

"Hinata." Neji nodded towards her direction. He was leaning against the couch chair with his arms folded.

"Why so tense?" Hinata asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka. I don't like him. You shouldn't be hanging out with him." Neji plainly said

_The nerve of this guy. _"Neji, Kiba's cool. I think I have the right to choose my own friends." Hinata replied calmly. _I don't blame him. He's be pretty protective since the kidnapping when I was 3. His father did wish him to work by the book. To protect the Hyuga heiress. _"Neji, I don't mind you keeping a extra eye on me, but you aren't giving me any opportunities to make mistakes and learn from them. I don't butt into you and Tenten's relationship, despite the fact that I approve cos she's cute, funny, nice and really cool to be around." Hinata argued.

Neji huffed and knelt down in front of her. He had about a full head in height in her. He held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes with seriousness. "Hina-chan. I promised my father and your father that I would protect you. You're my little sister. _**(A/N; They're cousins. But they call each other brother and sister.) **_I love you. I can't let you get hurt." His eyes pleaded with her violet orbs. "Just promise me you'll be careful." Neji caressed her cheek with his thumb. Just like he used to when they were younger.

Hinata nodded. She trusted Neji the most in the world. He's the brother every younger sister would wish for. Loving, caring, protective, accepting. He was there for you when you needed him. Hinata might be a badass at school, since that was the only way to get people to not get so close, but at home she let her guard down and let everyone in. She trusted her family with all her heart and all her soul. She would kill just to know they were safe. Which they are.

"Good." Neji let go and stood up. Hinata doesn't really hug but she was feeling the moment. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest. He was taken by surprise but smiled and leaned into the hug wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Nii-san." Hinata murmured against him. Her voice slightly muffled but his shirt.

"HINATA!" On cue, in came Hinabi. Her smile widening and she emerged from the stair case. Hinata and Neji let go of each other and Hinabi gave Hinata a big hug. She was excited about something else. Not just Hinata's presence.

"Why are you so happy?" Hinata smiled and asked.

"Am I not allowed to be excited to see my sister?" Hinabi replied.

"Who is he?" Hinata asked. The line Hinabi just said was somewhat the same thing Hinata said about Sam back in Christchurch … her first boyfriend. The good times of being 13.

"He?" Neji stared. He was going to kill. Hinata slapped him lightly. God, she was lucky to not have Neji around her puberty stages of raging hormones and sleeping with guys. He would have killed off every guy she ever tried to get close to.

"Konohamaru asked me out! Do you know how awesome that is! I have a crush on this guy for soooooo long! My first boyfriend!" Hinabi jumped up and down. Hinata was proud of her little sister. Her first boyfriend. Wow. They just grow up so fast.

Neji corrected Hinabi in his head. _Kid. He's a freaking KID! For God's sake! No a guy just yet. _He was fuming, but he was happy for her. A little young in his book but she needed to become more social. She feisty and aggressive but anti-social and is kept to herself. _She's got someone in her life. _

"That's great, little sister! Really is. Also, tell him if he ever hurts you, Neji will beat him up, and I will too. Introduce me at school tomorrow?" Hinata said softly. She found a strand of hair out of place on Hinabi's face and tucked it behind her ear.

_Hinata's just like mom. Gentle and caring. She's both my sister and mother. _Hinabi thought.

"When I'm older I want to be just like you, sister. I look up to you." Hinabi smiled the same smile Hinata has.

"When you're older … little sister, just be you. That's the best you can be."

Later on that night in Hinata's room Hinabi was fast asleep on one side of the double bed. Ever since she got back to Konoha from New Zealand Hinabi's been sleeping in her bed. Refusing to let go because she's scared that she'll wake up one morning and find her gone again. Hinata's the closest thing to a mother that Hinabi has. Hinata sat on her bed with her legs crossed whispering to Neji who was seated at the end of the bed.

"Ever since you've been back, she's been different. Less … troublesome." Neji smiled.

Hinata glanced at the sleeping Hyuga. How cute and innocent she looks in her sleep. "Yeah. Ever since mom died … " Hinata trailed off. "It must have been really hard to grow up without her. 2 guys in the house. Sister on the other side of the world. I failed her at helping through her childhood."

"No, Hina. It wasn't your decision to leave. The Clan that kidnapped you when you were 3 were planning another attack on you and the Hyuga. Uncle Hiashi couldn't take the risk of you being taken again. Uncle knew fair well that they wouldn't attempt to take me of Hinabi so it was you in his thoughts. He decided to leave you with your aunty. Then when your auntie informed you of your growth and ability to fight back, he made the decision for you to come back. If he didn't think you could look after yourself or defend yourself … if he didn't think I was capable of looking after your wellbeing, he wouldn't have let you come back, and it's good that you're back. If it wasn't for you. I would turn up to school tomorrow and threaten the lights out of that kid Hinabi's dating, then Hinabi, being the bitter person she is … or was. Would yell at me and most likely hit me. Although it would do no damage, it would hurt her. I don't want to do that to our little sister." Neji explained.

_Who is this guy? Not bitter. Or mean. Or … a complete asshole. _Hinata stared at the guy claiming to be her brother. He smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

"I've grown up a lot from the boy who used to think everyone was a loser and that he was the man. I developed a heart." Neji looked at the time. Quarter to 10. Neji sighed. Enjoying the quality time with his sister. He kissed her on the forehead and bid his farewell. Hinata drifted to sleep as Neji walked to his own room.

_Meeting Hinabi's boyfriend … great. _

_A/N; Hello, Hello again. Been a couple of days. So, there's a compassionate side of Hinata and a aggressive side. I just wanted you to know that, even if I am coasting, there's gonna be a big bang soon. I've been loving the reviews I've been getting. Seriously. You guys just make my day. The song she listened to was __**Stay With Me - You Me At Six **__another song I love so much ;) Keep reviewing. Love Love xox Ciao ;)_

_**PS; If you have any questions review and ask them I'll be more than happy to answer them ;) x**_


	3. You Make Me Feel So

three - you make me feel

_**YOU MAKE ME FEEL - COBRA STARSHIP ft. SABI**_

_Disclaimer ; I don't own Naruto … Or the characters. Just the plot._

_**And Now You Wish That You Meant Something To Somebody Else.**_

Hinata woke with her bed being shaken furiously. Hinabi jumping on one side. Hinata sat up and tackled Hinabi and pinned her to the edge of the bed.

"Keep that up each morning, you'll be sleeping on the floor. Or worse." Hinata threatened. Hinabi nodded convincingly pretending to be scared. Hinabi was swiftly out on the room leaving Hinata to her thoughts. She sighed and got up. Putting on her black skinny jeans and blood red tank top that complimented her body. To top it off, white canvas shoes and a black leather jacket. She really only wanted one thing that was to add to her badass look.

Motorcycle.

And she was going to beg her father or be a suck up. Either way, she was going to get her way. She put her sun glasses on her head and walked out of the door. She never wore make up, she already knew she didn't need it. Ego much? ;) Hinata grabbed her Country Road shoulder bag and walked out of her room. She picked up an apple from the fruit basket and swiftly walked out bidding farewell to Neji, Hinabi and Hiashi. She didn't feel wait for them to finish their breakfast. She hated the way Neji drove. He owned a motorcycle as well so it shouldn't be hard to ask her dad for one, she took lessons when she was in Christchurch … _Jason … _There was a cold breeze and something else. Hinata shook the draft off. _No dwelling on the past. What's don't is done. I wasn't fast enough. I didn't protect him. What if … No, Hinata, shut up. Just shut the fuck up! _

_**And here we go again, With all the things we said.**_

_**And not a minute spent, To think that we regret .**_

_**So we just take it back, These words and hold our breath.**_

_**For get the things we swore we meant.**_

Hinata walked into the main doors to school to see Ino and Sakura arguing. Konan backing Ino up. Purple flowers and all. Hinata smiled and chuckled to herself wondering how Ino got herself stuck into this situation. Hinata approached the catty girls at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Hinata smiled at the angry face Sakura had. Sakura looked so pissed.

"Sakura-bitch was just saying trash about Sai and Hidan." Ino spoke through gritted teeth.

Really? Was that all? She was protecting someone she had a teeny tiny crush on. Hinata huffed.

Hang on …

"What does Hidan have to do with this?" Hinata spoke up. Konan looked at her in disbelief. Hinata racked her brains for a reason as to why Ino wanted to punch Sakura out because she bitched about Hidan. Nope, nothing.

"He's my boyfriend." Konan said in a manor like she didn't care.

"Why is Ino the one that wants to beat Sakura up, why are you holding her back?" Hinata laughed.

"In all honesty, Ino just wants a reason to fuck her up. Hidan … he's a big boy, he can look after himself. I'm sure a few bitchy words from bubblegum over here wouldn't do much damage to his already swollen ego. " Konan shrugged.

"I like your DGAF personality." _**(A/N; DGAF; don't give a fuck) **_Hinata smiled.

"Someone has to be that person. Ino being the over-sensitive rough hoe she is. Tenten being the pushover, honestly, I don't know how she hooked up with Neji. He so … the opposite of Tenten. Temari being the truthful bitch who doesn't care about people's feelings and Kiba being an insensitive but polite asshole he is. I gotta do the dirty work a clean up their shit and sort them out, cos I don't give a shit about their feelings and if I hurt them or not. All I care about is them." Konan laughed at her explanation of her friends.

"Wow, you really don't leave anything out." Hinata murmured. Both their attention was turned back to the cat fight when they both heard a slap. Ino's right cheek was turning red from Sakura's slap. Konan laughed at how angry Ino got and let go of Ino's arm. Konan muttered something about letting her fight her own battle and something about how Sakura deserves everything Ino's planning on giving to her. The cool thing about this school is that they don't spend time getting revenge by pulling pranks on each other. They say what they need to say and get into a fight. They don't beat around the bush.

A small crowd was starting to form and Hinata saw a few tiny drown of blood on the perfect white floor. Sakura had a bleeding nose while Ino had some dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Hinata chuckled. I guess when push comes to shove then push comes to shove then push comes to slap, there's something to be done. Ino and Sakura exchanging punches and death threats was something to watch, and what a great 2nd day this really was. Naruto and Sasuke came along and Hinata spotted Sasuke, his lips were pressed into a thin line but Hinata could see the amusement and worry in his eyes. Hinata wondered what Sakura was to Sasuke. She honestly didn't care who Sasuke was with, but he seemed like the type to shut everyone out so who ever he was with … must be whores. Oh right, Sakura was fighting, Sasuke looking amused slash worried. Do you get it? I'm sure you do, so there's really no reason for anyone to explain the Sakura's his whore. Did you get that? His Whore!

"What is this?" Tsunade asked. Cutting through the crowd to where Ino and Sakura and Ino were scrapping it out. Konan tugged at Ino's arm and Ino shot up from over Sakura and ran off with Konan while Sakura left with Karen before Tsunade could get to the girls. A minor blood puddle with the mixture of both their blood. I walked down the corridor where Ino and Konan disappeared down and saw a flash of purple hair. They were in the girls bathroom. Cleaning up the blood on Ino's face. Hinata walked into the bathroom to see Ino's face.

"Wow." Hinata smirked. "Sakura got a few good blows to your jaw and cheek." Hinata chuckled.

'Shut up. You guys could've helped. Konan, you're probably stronger that I." Ino pouted.

"No, no, no." Konan shook her head. " You brought this fight upon yourself. Sai is not worth your jaw being broken. As for Hidan … he can look after himself. If Sakura was saying that trash about him in front oh him … he's go smash Sasuke." Konan told Ino.

"What does Sasuke have to do with Sakura?" Hinata asked in the doorway, suddenly walking in.

"They grew up together. Their parents are trying to show the pair together. Like a match made in heaven. All they do is get high together. They have no feelings for each other romantically." Ino explained. "Well, at least he doesn't. She's head over heels for that bastard. He doesn't care about her. Full stop." So Hinata didn't see anything about him worrying for her. It was just the lighting. He was simply amused. _Whatever, I don't care about him. _And that was the honest truth, she was just mildly curious about the boy.

Hinata noticed the blood on Ino's shirt. She sighed and shook her leather jacket off and rested it on the bathroom sink. She pulled of her tank top, revealing a pretty black lacy bra and a flat stomach. Ino and Konan turned their heads and stared at her body.

"Whoa." They both said in unison.

"Your body is smoking hot!" Konan expressed. "Like a weapon." She muttered.

"Hn." Hinata handed Ino her top and Ino looked at it weirdly. "Either that or a blood stained top or just your bra. Pick one." Hinata winked at her childhood friend. Ino yanked her top off and put Hinata's on. Hinata took another top out of her bag. It was dark purple. She always had an extra top in her bad. She put her top on and then her leather jacket. Her sunglasses surprisingly stayed on her head. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled at her appearance. _Acceptable. _Hinata sat on the bathroom sink beside Ino and watched Konan clean um Ino's face.

"This early on a school day …" Konan mused.

"This happen often?" Hinata turned slightly to face Ino.

"Not really." Ino replied.

Konan scoffed. "Not really? It happens a lot. It's like the seventh time this week. It's only Wednesday!" Konan chuckled. "I'm not complaining. Sakura deserves the shit."

"Ino, you are one fucked up chick, like you always were." Hinata huffed. Then the bell rang. They all went their separate ways to class. Hinata's pretty much met everyone Ino pointed out yesterday. She seemed to get along with Hidan, Konan's boyfriend. He's pretty tall and worships some God called Jashin that no one's heard of. Hinata could've sworn he was trying to convert her. Shikamaru and Hidan have some sort of thing where they just send death glares across the room to each other. It was rather amusing.

At lunch Hinata sat with the usual people. Neji and Hinata exchanged small talk but it was weird having a brother sister conversation with the brother's arm and the girlfriend's waist the whole time. Hinata didn't complain, she was happy Neji found someone that could put up with his … ego. She'll catch up with him at home.

"So, Hinata … how's your day been?" Ino asked innocently. As if she was innocent …

"Fine. Nothing special. " And then she remembered something and jumped up. Excusing everyone and dragging Neji with her. She was half running to the freshman side of the school tugging Neji's arm and found Hinabi in a rather intimate kiss with her boyfriend. Hinata smirked at the look on Neji's face. He was angry. Very pissed.

Hinata cleared her throat quite loudly that made the couple break apart and see who rudely interrupted her kiss with Konohamaru. She saw Neji and then jumped apart to the other side of the bench. Her cheeks going a deep shade of red.

"N-Neji." She stuttered. _Oh great, I sound like Hinata when she was younger. _Hinabi thought.

"Hinabi." Both Neji and Hinata said. Neji, through gritted, Hinata in a polite tone. Hinata slapped Neji lightly.

"Relax nii-san." Hinata whispered to him. "She's growing up. Remember our talk last night? You just need to let her make her own choices as well." Neji breathed and relaxed a little. He still remained in an angry posture.

Konohamaru. Pretty straight forward dude. He's kind and … determined. Neji kept going on and on about how much he and Naruto are alike. Hinata gave him a confused yet. She didn't know who Naruto was. Until he walked past with Uchiha and Hinata thought that there was a certain vibe to him that made her want to … I don't know, becomes friends. _Haha. I sound like a weirdo. _Konohamaru just told Neji and Hinata that he likes Hinabi a lot and that he'd protect her from whatever the fuck is out in the world. If Neji liked the kid, then he's doing a good job at hiding it.

"I like you, kid." Hinata smiled nicely.

"Buuuut?" He added.

Hinata smirked. "Do any thing to hurt my little sister …" Hinata trailed off. "Just think of the worst thing that could ever give you the most pain … and Neji and I … we'll triple it." Hinata smiled innocently and winked at him. The bell went and they walked off.

…

_A/N; heyhey I know its short and not really that interesting so its okay if you flag it. School started back up and im gonna be posing less but I hope to get a chapter up soon … ish. Sorry. Reviews are nice and maybe if I get enough I'll spend my whole weekend dedicating it to you guys and this story ;) thanks again. __**au revoir ;) xox**_

_**Something - Escape The Fate**_

_**Here We Go Again - Paramore**_


End file.
